christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Christmas Coffeepot
"The Christmas Coffee" is a Christmas episode from the twentieth season of . Synopsis Marion is called to clear some trees on a disused siding, when while she is singing, she hears a voice from behind the trees. Marion believes one of the trees is talking, unaware that it is really a coffeepot engine named Glynn. Before Glynn can try to correct her, Marion promises to leave him alone. However, as she clears some more branches, Marion cannot resist talking to Glynn again, though Glynn is starting to get annoyed as she decides to play "guess what's in my shovel". Just as Marion is about to get back to work, Thomas puffs past on his way to Maithwaite. Eagerly, Marion follows Thomas to tell him that she found a "talking Christmas tree", though Annie and Clarabel think she is being silly. Marion still wants Thomas to come and see, but Thomas politely declines, as he has still has to take his train. When Toby and Henrietta arrive, Marion tells them about the "talking Christmas tree", but they laugh, having already seen her when she got startled by the "talking Christmas tree". Marion is left ashamed. Later at Knapford, Percy questions Thomas if Marion did really see a "talking Christmas tree", but he is not so sure. Arriving at the station, Marion decides that she will talk to the Fat Controller, knowing that he is sure to listen, while Thomas goes to the same siding Marion was at to investigate. When he arrives, Thomas' crew clear away the trees, revealing Glynn, whom Thomas remembered from when he took his first day on his branch line. Glynn explains that throughout the years, he had been moved from siding to siding, before everyone forgot all about him. Percy comes, and Thomas introduces him to Glynn, before they learn from Percy that Marion is coming with the Fat Controller. Sadly, Glynn feels concerned that if the Fat Controller sees him, he will be moved again, and possibly to the scrapyard. Quickly, Thomas and Percy move Glynn to a shed at Knapford Yards, before Marion arrives at the siding to show the Fat Controller what she was talking about, but when they find nothing there, the Fat Controller guesses that this "talking Christmas tree" can walk as well, which makes Marion think that the "talking Christmas tree" is very magical. Thomas and Percy are glad to have helped Glynn, who thanks them despite telling them that they do not have to, as he assumes he will finally be found by the Fat Controller. At Tidmouth Sheds that night, Thomas wonders who else is as old as Glynn but is still useful, in hopes that Glynn will not be scrapped. Then, Percy remembers that Stephen is much older than Glynn and is still useful. That gives Thomas an idea. The next morning, Thomas brings Sir Robert Norramby to Knapford Yards to show him to Glynn. Robert agrees that Glynn will be perfect for working at Ulfstead Castle, and Glynn is transported to the Sodor Steamworks to be repaired and repainted. Nevertheless, the Fat Controller arrives unannounced, worrying Thomas, Percy and Glynn. Fortunately, he had come because Robert asked him if Glynn could be reinstated, and he agreed, having felt sorry that he did not think of it himself. To Thomas, Percy and Glynn's relief, the Fat Controller tells them that Glynn will not be scrapped, and will be taking him to the Christmas party at Ulfstead Castle. When Glynn arrives at Ulfstead Castle, the Fat Controller tells him he looks as marvelous as the day he was built. Glynn is pleased to hear that, and while entering the estate, greets Marion, though Marion, who is standing next to a Christmas tree, thinks that his voice is coming from the Christmas tree, still not realizing where his voice is really coming from. When Glynn stops at the platform, Robert gives him a warm welcome and thanks Thomas for rescuing Glynn. As Marion joins the other engines, Robert declares Glynn to be the best Christmas present ever, and everyone wishes a merry Christmas. Trivia * Footage from the episode was later used in flashbacks at the beginning of "Over the Hill", which is also foreshadowed by Stephen feeling slightly left out. Availability The episode was released direct-to-video on the Tinsel on the Tracks DVD released in the United States on October 18, 2016, and as a bonus feature on the Full Steam to the Rescue! DVD released in the United Kingdom on October 24, 2016. Cast External links * Thomas & Friends Wiki: The Christmas Coffeepot Category:Episodes Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Hit Entertainment Category:2016 releases Category:Jam Filled Entertainment